A deer in the headlights of love
by ZuraMongeZura
Summary: Modern day AU featuring the characters from Vento Aureo, in which young musician Giorno falls in love with another young musician (Mista) and has to deal with that sort of young love mush.


_Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long, life has been demanding of me recently. Also I've been working very hard on a story with my friends, so that's there. I don't know if I'll make this M later (probably not), but we'll just have to see. Until then, enjoy my latest work zura~!_

Giorno lived a pretty average life. He had two loving parents, three younger siblings, nice friends at school, and got good grades. He never did drugs, or cheated at anything or smoked cigarettes. Almost all of his friends were good influences too, Fugo, who was one of his closest friends, had straight As in every class including honors. And his friend Bruno who got a scholarship to a local university after graduation.

There was also Trish who got average to above average grades. She was also on the tennis team and was pretty good at it. There were a lot of bad rumors about her though, mostly about her dad being a psychopath or something along those lines. And his friend, Narancia wasn't really a good student by any means. He'd often skip class to do god knows what and would only come back for lunch. Only recently he'd begun to ask Fugo for help with studying.

The group would get together during their lunch time to talk about events going on in their lives. "So, GioGio, are you coming to my tennis game tonight?" Trish asked. Giorno shook his head. "Sorry, but I have viola classes then." He replied. The girl groaned. "Seriously? Your dad's still making you do that, I thought you said you were quitting?" He sighed picking up a piece of bread from his tray. "I tried, but all he said was that I needed to have something on my record to get into a good university."

A scoff was heard on the other side of the table. "Like one'd even accept you." Oh great, Leone was sitting with them today. He was Bruno's friend and bullied him at times, much to his displeasure. "Don't listen to him, you'll do fine." He is reassured by said friend. "Anyways, I'll be there next time. I promise." He told her. Trish gives a side smirk. "You'd better be!" She replies.

Bruno looks at his cup of chocolate pudding left on his tray. He then looks to Narancia on the other side of the table, gobbling up his food like it was his last meal. "Hey, Narancia, you want some?" He holds out the cup to the smaller boy which makes him blush. "Uh..um, y-yeah!" It's true that his crush on the senior was not very subtle, but Bruno thought it was somewhat cute the way he acted towards him.

Later in the day, after school, Giorno made his way home and had a small break before he had to go to class. He grabbed his viola, which immediately fell out of its case. "Damn it." He cursed. Giorno quickly plucked at the strings to make sure they weren't too badly tuned. When he was sure the strings were tuned enough, he put the instrument back in its case and made sure to zip it shut. Then, when his father called him down he ran back downstairs to get in the car.

"Now, I expect the both of you have practiced your parts to the best you can." Dio's orange eyes spied Giorno and his brother, Rikeil who was learning piano, through the rear view mirror. "Yes, father." The two replied in unison. "Good, and I hope to see some improvement from each of you. Do not disappoint me." He then drove up to the music store where the two took their lessons and dropped them off at the door. They walked into the back where the lessons took place.

Rikeil was the first to take his lessons, while Giorno sat and waited for his instructor to open the door.

He began to hear footsteps as another person entered the back room. It was a tall man who he had never seen before. He wore a blue sweater and a red hat that covered his entire head. His eyes slowly watched the man come to the chairs and sit on the one right next to his. Giorno felt his leg touch his own, so he moved a little and crossed his legs a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, is there someone sitting here?" He asked. Giorno shyly shook his head. They both went back to waiting when the man looked down at his instrument. "So is that a violin you're playing? My name is Mista, by the way." He said. "Well actually, it's a viola, but uh my name is Haruno. My friends call me Giorno though." Giorno shyly replied. "I'm assuming you play the guitar?" He then asked. Mista laughed. "Actually it's a bass, but y'know same difference." The boy giggled at that.

Not much time passed until Giorno's teacher opened the door. He turned to the man and waved a goodbye before grabbing his stuff and walked in the room. He sat in the seat next to his teacher, Jean Pierre Polnareff, who sat in his wheelchair and shut the door to begin the lesson.

"Evening, Mr. Joestar-Brando, I hope you've been practicing well." He said to the boy. "Yes, of course." Giorno replied getting his practice book to the music stand. "Very good, could you play… hmm, ah yes, excerpts from Mozart's Requiem. D minor." The man pulled out the sheet music to the piece. As Giorno played he couldn't help but think of the man he'd just met. Was this a crush? He thought to himself. Perhaps it was, but it didn't feel all bad.

After the half hour of his class had finished, Giorno packed up his viola and headed out the door. "I'll be seeing you again next week." His teacher said as he walked out the door. "Thank you, goodbye Mr. Polnareff." He returned. His younger brother was sitting at the chair in front of the small classroom on his phone. To which the boy tapped him on his knee with his case. "You ready?" He asked. "Is dad here yet?" Rikeil asked in return. Giorno shrugged his shoulders. "We'll have to find out." He said. As the two made their way out of the lesson area, Giorno saw Mista leave one of the rooms with his bass around his shoulder. The man noticed him too and gave him a smile and a wave. He returned the wave and felt his little brother tug on his shirt. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to the unfamiliar man behind them. Giorno smacked him upside the head and growled at him. "Rikeil, don't point at people it's rude. And stop asking so many stupid questions, it's annoying." The younger boy crossed his arms, and tears formed from the corners of his eyes. J _eeze, what a baby,_ he thought to himself. Rikeil always asked so many embarrassing questions when is friends were around.

If ever he invited Trish over, he was constantly asked "is she your girlfriend?" Each time the answer was no. This question was even asked one time when Narancia was over, which offended him greatly. Lots of curse words and threatening gestures were thrown at his brother, so much so that Dio had banned Narancia from coming back to his house. Pretty much his whole family was embarrassing, however both his fathers took the cake for sure. Not that it was a competition though.

The brothers waited outside for their dad to pick them both up. Luckily it was only early autumn and wasn't too cold outside. Mista walked up to the two of them and tapped Giorno on the shoulder. "Hey, do you need a ride back home, or something? My car is in the back, I could take you back." He offered, and even though Giorno felt, or at least he thought he felt, a slight crush on the man, he knew better than letting someone you just met take you home. "No, my dad will be here any moment, but uh, thanks." Mista shrugged his shoulders and waved a final goodbye. A few minutes later the boys' other father, Jonathan, drove up to the front of the store. They opened the car doors and hopped in. "So, how were the lessons today?" He asked the two. The younger replied a 'good' but Giorno just sat quietly looking out the window. "Gio, is there something wrong?" Jonathan asked.

Giorno popped back into reality. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said with a soft smile. Really though, he was thinking about the guy he had just meant. Thinking that there was no way he had a crush on some dude who accidentally brushed against his outer thigh. That would be stupid, right? He wasn't going to be like one of those school girls who fall in love with any boy who breathed in their general direction. He began staring off out the window again, silently hoping to see him again.

At home, Giorno got to his bed and got on his phone to text Fugo.

 _Friday 9:02 PM_

 **Hey**

 **What's up?**

 **Just got back from practice**

 **Ok**

 **I was just finishing some homework**

 **Aren't you always? www**

 **Haha yeah I guess**

 **I met a guy today too**

 **? What do you mean**

 **Dunno he was sitting next to me and kinda touched my leg a bit**

 **That sounds kinda creepy**

 **No! It wasn't like that!**

 **How old was this guy exactly?**

 **He didn't look THAT old. You don't need to call the police or anything www**

 **But idk I kinda liked him to be honest is that weird?**

 **I don't know man**

 **You probably shouldn't be talking to someone who touched you like that**

 **I told you it wasn't like that!**

Of course he knew his friends wouldn't be able to help him out with guy troubles, and he couldn't talk to Trish about it because knowing her, she'd make a big deal out of it. Although… maybe there was someone who could help him out with it.

 _Yaay! First chapter done! I love just writing pure fluff, and I can't wait to make more. Also am really loving the anime so far, and really hope it's just as good as the manga. See you Keita-kun and Whiscream!_


End file.
